Walkthrough
This walkthrough is a work in progress, and will be completed shortly. MiniTES is a game based on "The Elder Scrolls" in an idle, incremental format. The game plays itself, mostly, with minimal input required from the user. The character will level on its own, but requires the user (you) to equip armor and move from strategic location to location, advancing the story. When you open the page, your game begins immediately. You will notice some action buttons at the top for the Main Screen (Gameplay), Equipment, Key Items, World Map, Options, FAQ, and About. Most are self-explanatory, but for more information on each section, please see the links provided. Any time your character is busy, either because they died, are traveling, or are recovering from battle, these buttons will not be available. They will re-enable as soon as you are done with your task (shown in the lower part of the screen). Gameplay begins immediately. You will notice that the Gameplay Screen contains a number of Skills, your current location (Vieda Port to begin), and a series of events that scroll as your adventurer interacts with the world. Each area you encounter is unique, and levels certain statistics. Leveling individual Skills earns you experience overall, eventually leveling your character. Gameplay The goal of the game is to obtain all of the maps, seals, and beat the Undercity. You do this by leveling up your skills and your player, moving from map to map, collecting and unlocking items. Starting Out Starting, out you will immediately begin to level in Vieda Port. This is a beginner area that has a medium level of encounters, and is good for leveling up Smash, Speech, Climb, and Stealth. It's a good idea to let your player fight for a while here to get a feel for the game. Feel free to look at the other tabs to see how the game is laid out while your character rummages about. It is possible that you will die during battle. If you do, you will spawn back in Vieda Port, unless you have chosen in the options to spawn in the area where you died. Skills The skills listed are raised by using the equipment that is associated with them. For instance, if you equip a sword, you will raise the Sword skill as you battle. Same goes for armor, fists, blocking, etc. Some areas provide extra events for special skills, for instance raising Unlock occasionally while in the Ardana - Residential District location. You will notice that there are a series of Skills in the left most column: * DEF (Defense) * STR (Strength) * AGI (Agility) * SPD (Speed) * CHA (Charisma) * LUK (Luck) The numbers by each of these raises each time you level your player (at the top, where it says Lv). Any skills to the right of each of these rows will be capped to whatever level the left-most stat is. For instance, if your DEF is level 20, your Axe, Spear, H Armor, and Endure skills will be capped to 20 as well. Also, as you will find in the following walkthrough, or if you look at the table on the Key Items page, certain skills are required to advance the story to obtain key items in certain locations. Equipment You will collect equipment over time, which will be visible when the "Equips" button turns into "NEW". Remember to check this regularly, and equip your character with the strongest equipment available (highest AC for the slot, or best chance to block). As with swords and other items, you gain experience in the skills for your type of armor (H Armor, M Armor, and L Armor) depending on whether you are wearing those pieces during battle. You can also raise these skills by explicitly going to areas for training (see the Skills page for more details). Map The map contains a number of locations that you can travel to. The time needed to travel is the same to any area in the map, regardless of how far it is from your current location. The speed at which you travel is improved by raising Athlete skill. Your current location is always marked by an X''' on the map. You can travel to a new location by clicking on the link for the city or town you wish to travel to. Walkthrough Before beginning, switch over to the '''Options tab and choose your preferred background. Also, switch the option below to the Respawn where you died option. This will allow you to grind an area, even if there is a boss that spawns who might occasionally kill you. There is no penalty for death (beyond having to wait for a respawn), so this is an obvious choice. When you go back over to the Main tab, you'll begin your game in Vieda Port. ''Note: this is one of many ways to play MiniTES, and there's hardly any way to go wrong. This is simply one way we found to be optimized to reach end-game relatively quickly. Comments and edits are welcomed if improvements are found.'' Vieda Port You start in Vieda Port with nothing more than your Fists. Here, you can raise the following Skills: * Smash (Breaking some discarded ceramic pots) * Speech (Relaxing at an adventurers bar) * Climb (Taking in the landscape from atop the tower) * Stealth (Wandering around large crowds) You will also chance upon the occasional enemy in this area. None of the enemies are Bosses, like you might encounter in other areas. Enemies will go down relatively easy, and as you level up, they will die quicker. You may also gather equipment as you kill monsters here, but it will be low level. Feel free to equip any armor you have, but make sure you stay in Vieda Port, using your fists, until your Fist skill reaches Level 3. At first, you won't even be able to enter the adventurers bar until Stealth reaches level 2. Once your Speech skill reaches level 2, you should also receive the Guild Pass, giving you the right to travel to your next location: The Nomad's Guild. Once you meet all of these criteria, open your Map and travel on. Nomad's Guild The Nomad's Guild is filled with three things: drunks, training stations, and the Guildmaster. You can battle drunks to continue to level your fists (don't change weapons yet) and whatever armor you are wearing at the time. The Guild also provides a number of areas for your player to randomly train Skills on, regardless of whether you own the weapon listed, or have equipment equipped: * Axe (Chopping firewood with a hand axe) * Dagger (Precision training with daggers) * Mace (Swinging super heavy mace around) * H Armor (Practicing movement skills with heavy armor) * M Armor (Training with a set of weighted armor) * L Armor (Learning how to use light armor) * Fist (Working on hand to hand combat techniques) * Sword (Sparring with practice swords) As you can see this is a great place to generally level your character all-around. Bear in mind, however, that you will occasionally battle the Guildmaster, who will easily kill you - just suck up the respawn time (that should respawn you in the Guild if you set your options correctly) and continue to grind. Keep using your fists in the Guild until your Fist skill reaches Level 5. You can then switch to any weapon you've obtained at that point. A Fist skill of level 5 is required for the Shifting Cape item to drop later in the game, and the Nomad's Guild is a great place to level it (both with fighting drunks and training options). You may as well get it out of the way now. Adding 20 levels to any combination of skills will raise the overall character level, which adds to maximum HP and raises the 6 left-most characteristics (DEF, STR, AGI, SPD, CHA and LUK) by up to 3 depending on the activity in the skills to the right of it. You may have gotten Endure up to the maximum while at level 1, but this is likely the last time any skill will hit the cap. By this point, you should be close to having one of every weapon type. If you don't, keep grinding until you do (you can even continue on to the next area), but make sure to come back to the Nomad's Guild whenever you have all six weapons, so you can receive the Whetstone. When you're ready, head to the Crystalspire Forest for one more Key Item before we start collecting Maps. Crystalspire Forest More to come... Later in the game, you will want to return to Vieda Port or other locations, just to grind up the skills learned there so you can meet the requirements for Key Items. Expect to have the highest skill values in the equipped weapon, armor types roughly in proportion to numbers equipped, Athlete, Medic and Dodge. Hopefully Crit and Block are high as well, too. Category:Walkthrough Category:MiniTES Category:Gameplay